


Height | Kuroo Tetsurou

by majosama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Anime, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kawaii, Manga & Anime, Romance, Smut, Sports, Volleyball, libero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majosama/pseuds/majosama
Summary: Short legs run as fast as they can go, small delicate hands wrapped around large calloused ones. She's panting, struggling to keep up with the tall boy who seems to be dragging her along. It's like I'm in some sort of Shoujo Manga, she thinks."Tetsurou-senpai, w-where are you taking me?" A swift grin spreads on his sly features, cat-like eyes flickering toward the small girl in tow with him."To heights unimaginable, Maru-chan!"





	1. Chapter One

**_ Brown _**eyes peek between slender fingers, a worried expression upon gentle features. Yachi Hitoka was cramming again for her English test. She was feeling confident enough that she could get a good mark—but she hadn’t studied in a few days as she had been occupied with the Volleyball team. She was mentally cursing Hinata for being such a distraction. Her homeroom teacher steps inside the classroom; a pleased smile etched on his face. The look on his features was making her uneasy—was there a surprise test today?! She absolutely wasn’t ready for something like that! Her face was losing its colour every second the teacher peered out at them.

**“ Students, we have someone new joining us. She moved here from South Korea. ”**Everyone in class 5 sits up straighter, as if to make a good impression. The small blonde instinctively does the same. She regards her peers, the students whispering among themselves. **“ Rhee-san, don’t be shy! ”**

Almost on cue, a very tiny first-year walks in. She has long brown hair; her locks wavy and bouncing with each step. Her bangs are cut straight but thinly, the hair stopping just below her eyebrows. Her nose was small and rounded, the tip curved upward like a button. Her most noticeable feature, however, was her eyes. Her gaze was soft and almost timid. Her iris’ were a striking blue, the colour standing out against her pale skin. She looked like a doll.

**“ H-Hello… I’m Rhee Hanamaru. I’m from Busan, South Korea! I-I’m really excited and nervous to be here…! I’ve always wanted to visit Japan! ”**Yachi feels her cheeks begin to flush—she was so pretty! How could someone her age be that gorgeous? The brunette even bows for the entire class, her cheeks glowing red with her action.

**“ She’s so pretty!**” People began to whisper, and Hanamaru stands up straight. She shifts uncomfortably. All eyes were now on her—boys talking about how cute the new foreigner was. Maru was beginning to feel dizzy.

**“ Ah, Rhee-san, you may take a seat. There’s one right up front here. ”**The sensei gestures to one of the desks at the head of the room, and the small girl nods and walks toward the free seat. She places her small bag next to her feet, her leather shoes barely being able to touch the ground. As the teacher opens his mouth to begin the class, a ship full of questions and comments are directed at the new student.

**“ Rhee-chan, your accent is so cute! ”**One of the girls comment. **“ Are you a model? Like for one of those online stores? You look like one! ”**

The brunette replies with a no, her cheeks changing to a cherry red at all of the student’s words. She tries to avoid eye contact with all of them, her hair falling in front of her face in an attempt to hide herself.

**“ Rhee-san, your lips are so full! Have you done anything to them? ”**The small Korean brings a hand up to her mouth to touch them, but shakes her head.

**“ U-Um... No… they’re natural… ”**The students continue to talk to her and she starts to shrink more and more in her seat. The Sensei finally becomes frustrated, his arms crossing over his chest as he raises his voice.

**“ Oi. Leave her alone. You all have a test to study for tomorrow. ”**Curious eyes finally avert away from her small frame, the students grumbling to themselves as they open their books. As the teacher finally begins his lesson, Yachi watches Hanamaru with total awe. She barely looks away from her through the entire class as she can’t help but wonder if they’ll ever speak.

* * *

Classes seem to fly by, the bell eventually ringing throughout the halls and classrooms signalling for dismissal. Hanamaru leans over her desk to grab her bag, the leather material being gripped in between small fingers. Yachi clenches her fist, a determined look in her eyes as she rises to her feet. She begins her walk toward the smaller girl, a sense of pride in herself for approaching someone first.

**“ Rhee-san, come eat lunch with us! ”**The petite blonde stops dead in her tracks; a look of horror and defeat wiping across her visage. She lets out a small squeak, getting ready to turn on her heel. Someone had already beaten her to the punch.

**“ U-Um… I’m actually going to look around the school if you don’t mind…? I don’t really know where many things are… ”**Hitoka’s ears perk up. Maybe she could show her around! She opens her mouth to speak, and is thankfully not interrupted.

**“ R-Rhee-san, I can show you around! ”**Hanamaru turns to look at the blonde, a grateful smile coming to her kind features.

**“ Thank you! ”**Hitoka’s face burns bright, her palette becoming a mustard and ketchup. She helps the smaller student to her feet and everyone watches as they leave together.

Yachi’s heart starts to race in her chest at their closeness, her fingers fidgeting together as she steals glances toward the new female. _She’s so pretty-- are people gonna kill me cause I'm next to her?!_

**“ I-I don’t think I ever got your name...? ”**Hitoka’s brown hues widen in surprise—how could she forget introducing herself? She starts to look around wildly out of embarrassment.

**“ Oh…! Yachi Hitoka! I’m apart of the volleyball team…! ”**Hanamaru stops in her tracks, blue eyes scanning the halls now filled with students. It seemed there was a fork in the middle of the road. **“ Oh um, down this hallway is classes 1-3. This way leads to the cafeteria…! ”**

The small blonde gestures down the hallways, the smaller girl nodding to herself as she makes mental notes. They stay silent for a moment, but a sound of a gurgling stomach knocks them out of their trances.

**“ Yachi-san… was that you? ”**A now scarlet coloured girl stands next to Hanamaru, her stomach growling as she smells rice from other students flowing through her senses. She looks around for any kind of excuse for the sounds that come from her stomach; but nothing comes from it. Instead, she sighs in defeat. **“ Are you hungry? I kind of am too… We can eat lunch together, if you’d like. ”**

**“ Y-Yes! ”**Yachi responds, all too fast. Her cheeks seem to glow darker with each of her actions—embarrassing herself in front of Hanamaru was a near equivalent of doing it in front of Kiyoko. A small laugh bubbles up from the Korean’s chest, and she turns to the taller blonde before asking;

**“ Where do you want to eat? ”**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Feet _**patter against the concrete with light movements, the two small girls opening up to each other more and more with each step. Smiles and occasional laughter is exchanged, but it seems to come to a complete halt as they walk out in to the courtyard. The young Korean’s blue eyes sparkle as she looks around at the landscape; white daisies littering the grass, green shrubbery scattered along the scene and a large cherry blossom tree in the centre. A breathless Hanamaru raises her hand to her mouth, noticeable happiness painted on tender features.

**" It's so pretty... It's like I'm in a shoujo manga... "** Yachi starts to laugh at the foreigner, gentle giggles bubbling up from her chest. The brunette turns to the taller blonde and grabs her hands, an ever-growing smile on her face. **“ Can we eat here, Yachi-san? I-It’s so nice! ”**

Hitoka awkwardly nods, leading her new friend to one of the multiple benches near the tree. They sit next to each other, their feet barely able to touch the grass. Hanamaru kicks her legs and lets out a happy sigh—her actions similar to that of a child. She was entranced—she couldn’t believe that her mother’s home country was this beautiful; and she had only seen but a sliver of it!

The two girls pull out their individual lunches, bento boxes in hand. They seemed to show off some of their personality—Yachi’s minimalist and tidy, Hanamaru’s pastel pink with small moons and stars patterns adorning the plastic. Brown hues watch in curiosity as the foreigner opens the contents of her lunch to the world.

Strawberries are scattered throughout the container, multiple fruit stacked together to make a caterpillar-like creature. Pink rice is balled up in the corner, ham on top in a way to mimic ears. They looked like small pigs. To top it all off, sausage was behind the creatures, sitting on top of broccoli and carrots cut into the shapes of hearts. Yachi hadn’t realised she had been drooling—the saliva nearly hitting the Korean’s shoulder. She goes bright red out of embarrassment, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

**“ Rhee-san—your bento is so cute…! You’d make the perfect girlfriend…! ” **Maru’s eyes widen, and she looks in every direction except for Yachi’s. She had never been a girlfriend before. She had never been in ANY romantic situation before. She was a virgin everything. **“ Could you make me a lunch sometime? ”**

**“ S-Sure, Yachi-san… ”**The blonde beams, happiness spreading out through her entire being. She was practically vibrating at her seat. **“ I make lunch for my little brother too… I really like cooking. ”**

Learning about the new student made the small first year excited—she felt a sense of pride bubble up in to her chest for being able to talk to someone so easy. She turns to eat her own lunch, but nearly drops her chopsticks as a familiar voice calls out her name.

**“ Yachi-san…! You said you would help us study for our tests—did you forget? ” **Brown eyes flicker up toward the redhead who was now approaching her, that usual smile on his face. A tall ravenette trailed behind him, boredom and irritation etched out on his visage. The shorter male’s eyes widen as his gaze falls upon the new student next to his blonde friend, mouth opening in an ‘o’ shape before bouncing around.

**“ Hey, Hey! Who are you? Are you new here? You look so different! Are you a foreigner? ” **Questions continue to shoot out of his mouth at the presence of the new student, and the small brunette continues to go red as she tries to introduce herself in between his queries.

**“ A-Ah… I came from South Korea… My name is Rhee Hanamaru. ”**Her pronunciation is different from theirs, the redhead’s cheeks begin to turn pink. Even the tall boy behind him has to look away from her—they both found her so cute.

**“ You’re so pretty, Rhee-san…! Are you in Yachi-san’s class? You must be really smart! ”**

**“ Y-Yeah, I’m in her class… ”**Her voice becomes so small—even Yachi recognises it. She was constantly in the same boat as the foreigner; shy, timid and small. The blonde stands up, blocking the boy’s view from her and starts to scold him for scaring the new student. He pouts as she moves out of the way, cheeks puffing out as he points to his chest.

**“ I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’m on the volleyball team—I’m a spiker…! ” **The small redhead now identified as Hinata makes large sweeping motions, similar to spiking a ball. His eyes seem to sparkle just by talking about the sport. He’s quiet for a moment, hazel eyes shifting to look up at the tall boy next to him, a displeased look on his face. He elbows the boy in the stomach.

**“ O-Oi…! Watch it, dumb ass! ”**

**“ Introduce yourself, Bakageyama! ”**Hinata scolds, eyebrows furrowed. The black-haired boy blushes awkwardly, but tries to hide his flustered expression by bowing.

**“ Kageyama Tobio. I’m a setter on the volleyball team. ” **Now it was Hanamaru’s turn to become flustered. She has rose to her feet, her hands sticking out in front of her in attempt to get Kageyama to stand up straight.

**“ Y-You don’t need to bow, K-Kageyama-kun…! ”**The way she stutters out his name was heart-attack inducing. On command, he stands up straight and turns to Yachi, his cheeks still red as he tries to avoid Hanamaru’s stare.

**“ Yachi, could you help me and Hinata now, please? ”**He asks politely. The blonde smiles and nods, turning away from the boys momentarily to pull out her books filled with the English language. She hands them to Kageyama, the boy nodding gratefully before awkwardly turning to leave with Shouyou.

**“ W-Wait…! Do you guys want to eat lunch with us…? I-I mean—only if you want to…! ”**Hinata’s face breaks out into that natural smile, and he turns to grab the small Korean girl’s hands.

**“ We would love to, Rhee-san! ”**

* * *

Awkward eye contact, many compliments and friendly chit chat later, the group of first years head back to their respected classrooms. They all seem to talk happily, Kageyama puffing out his cheeks childishly as he walks slowly behind them. If only he wasn’t as awkward as he is. Mentally cursing himself, he nearly bumps into Hinata who has now come to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway.

**“ Rhee-san, you should come to our volleyball practice! ”**Hanamaru blinks, regarding the three beings who were now eyeing her curiously. Truthfully, she really wanted to just go home and decompress—going to a new school in a completely new country was stressful. But the look on the redhead’s face was one that she didn’t want to let down. She would be thinking about it for the entire night.

**“ U-um… Okay… ”**Kageyama tries to hide the smile creeping on to his lips by coughing, Hinata and Yachi bouncing up and down together as the final bell rang, signalling for classes to start. Hitoka grabs the small brunette’s hand and drags her down the hallway, the two groups parting ways.

* * *

Hitoka walks faster than the small Korean behind her, the girl’s short legs barely being able to keep up. She’s almost panting, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tries to walk the same stride. The blonde stops in front of two large doors, small hands resting on the metal before turning back to her friend. Hanamaru has her hands on her knees, huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath.

**“ Y-You… You walk so fast, Yachi-san… ”**She says, composing her posture. The blonde awkwardly laughs, raising one of her hands from the door to her face, scratching the skin on her cheek.

**“ Ah… sorry, Rhee-san… I didn’t realise! ”**Maru laughs, wiping off the sweat from her brow. Yachi finally finds the courage to push the doors open to the gym, revealing long wooden floors—and boys packed _E V E R Y W H E R E_.

It was like she was in her own personal heaven (but she would never admit that).

Within seconds, all activity comes to a halt as Yachi presents herself. Eyes wander toward the two girls, eyebrows raised in simple interest. A familiar pair falls on them, a grin spreading to Hinata’s features.

**“ Rhee-san, Rhee-san! You came! ”**The small ball of sunshine comes running over, spiky red locks bouncing with each step. All the other players start to watch them, wondering silently as to who the new girl was.

**“ Well… I didn’t have much of a choice, Hinata-kun… ”**He smiles happily at her, but creeping up behind him comes the rest of the team. Hanamaru’s face begins to pale—Shouyou tilting his head out of concern before nearly jumping out of his skin as a shorter boy speaks up.

**“ Oi Oi! Who’s this? ”**He asks loudly, amber eyes wide as it lands on the unfamiliar girl’s form. He feels his cheeks begin to heat up as her blue hues examine his own—the new girl was pretty.

**“ This is Rhee-san! She just moved here from Korea—isn’t that cool? ”**All of the boys nod, but the male who was only a few inches taller than her felt his chest seize up. He places his hand on the centre of his torso, eyes darting any where but toward Hanamaru. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of her. A boy with a bald head steps forward.

**“ Korea? What’s your first name, hm? Hm? ”**His voice is deeper than the rest, a cocky tone smeared across his words. He has a smile on his face.

**“ H-Hanamaru… ”**The bald headed boy sucks in a deep breath, his eyes sparkling as he hears her voice for the first time. It was like meeting a young timid Kiyoko. He could swear his cheeks were heating up, but he didn’t pay them any mind.

**“ Hanamaru? Isn’t that Japanese? ”**One of the boys ask, this one taller, choppy brown hair atop tanned skin. She nods, her hands linking together, slender fingers fidgeting.

**“ U-um… Yeah! My mother is Japanese and my father is Korean… She always told my dad that when they have kids she gets to name them. He didn’t want to argue.**” A few of them laugh at her remark, deep voices bouncing off the walls. The acoustics in the gym were great. The boy with the short hair steps up again, a smile on his face.

**“ It’s nice to meet you, Rhee-san. I’m Sawamura Daichi—I’m the captain of the team here. ”**The small brunette nods, the older boy known as Daichi turning his head to look at the rest of the team. They all seem to stiffen—all except for a blond boy with glasses who doesn’t look phased in the slightest. A boy with silver hair and a birthmark near his eye gestures to himself.

**“ I’m Sugawara Koushi. I’m a third year and the vice captain! ”**His smile could melt ice, she thinks. Her cheeks tinge the slightest shades of pink—Sugawara was really cute. Another boy steps forward, this one with a beard and long brown hair tucked into a tight bun.

**“ I-I’m Azumane Asahi…! ”**The older male stutters, his face contorting to one of embarrassment. **“ I’m a third year too… I’m also the ace. ”**

**“ Ace…? ”**The small girl asks, her voice quiet. **“ Wait—you’re a student? ”**

Asahi’s face goes white as a ghost, sadness evident on his features. Some of the boys snicker at the girl’s remark, Hanamaru realising her mistake immediately. She sticks her hands out in front of her, gesturing wildly as she tries to apologise to him.

**“ A-Ah! I’m so sorry—I didn’t realise! I just—there’s not many Korean’s I know around my age with beards…! ”**The boys continue to laugh—the tall blond’s face in a wide menacing grin as the first year continues to make a fool of herself. **“ I’m sorry, Azumane-senpai! I didn’t mean to offend you! ” **

Asahi goes red too—his hands rubbing at the back of his neck. They continue to talk, Asahi trying to reassure her as she apologises profusely. Another boy interrupts them, a nervous smile on his face. Azumane couldn’t help but be grateful.

**“ U-um… I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi—I’m a first year too. This,**” The freckled boy gestures to the blond male next to him, a disinterested look on his visage. **“ Is Tsukki! ” **

‘Tsukki’ towered over her, his amber coloured hues shifting to look down upon Hanamaru. The longer they stared at each other, the more Rhee began to shrink. Finally—she breaks eye contact, only to hear the blond click his tongue.

**“ What are you staring at, shortcake?**” Hanamaru can’t help but turn bright red at his comment—her pale blue eyes fluttering back to him. How rude—was he like this all the time?

**“ Oi, Tsukishima, don’t be a dick. ”**The smallest boy comments, his breathing now steady after calming himself down. He offers a vibrant smile to the foreigner as he gestures toward himself. **“ Nishinoya Yuu. I’m a second year and the libero. ” **

Hanamaru tilts her head—she wasn’t very familiar with sports. The only connection she has with sports is when she plays catch with her father or little brother. These boys were opening up a new world to her.

**“ What’s a ‘libero’?**” She asks, and Nishinoya places both of his hands on his hips. He loved talking about his position.

**“ A libero is the defense of the team. I’m not allowed to block or serve—I receive instead! **” He smiles, his words sounding matter-of-fact. **“ I basically carry the whole team! ”**

All eyes land on Yuu, his eyes sparkling as Hanamaru looks at him in wonder. The bald boy begins to laugh at his friend, Nishinoya’s cheeks turning red as he turns to regard him.

**“ O-Oi, Ryu, stop laughing! I do more than you!**” The bald boy can’t contain his laughter—tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Ryu wipes them away, his laughter dying down as he turns to Hanamaru to introduce himself.

**“ I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke. I’m a second year too. You can call me your senpai! ”**Tanaka puffs out his chest, flexing to show off his muscles. Nishinoya can’t believe his ears—his face growing more and more irritated.

**“ W-wait—! You can call me your senpai too! ” **Yuu butts in, pushing his friend out of the way. A small smile tugs at Maru’s lips; everyone rolling their eyes.

**“ Okay, Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai. ”**They freeze—eyes widening as Hanamaru says their names. Tanaka nearly jumps up and down; but Nishinoya is completely awe-struck. He’s never blushed this much in front of a girl—hell—he’s never even blushed this much in his life! He feels his heart race in his chest, _oh god I’m in love_.

**“ R-Rhee-chan… I’m gonna buy you an ice cream, okay? ” **

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE: //_

_DAMN CUTE GIRLS CALLING YOU SENPAI NISHINOYA’S HEART ISN’T READY FOR THIS. _

_Thank you so much for reading, see you in the next chapter! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a cheeseball... Tetsurou-senpai." ♡


	3. Chapter Three

**_Hanamaru’s _**blue eyes observe the boys moving swiftly on the court—the sound of sneakers squeaking against the waxed floor ringing in her ears. They all seemed so concentrated, eyebrows furrowed as they receive the balls from each end. Six players were on each side of the net; three boys in the back and three in the front. Kageyama was in the back, his calloused hands gripping the ball before bouncing it on the floor a few times. He stops, royal blue hues flickering up toward the opposite side of the court. Then he throws it into the air; the ravenette walking forwards before taking one large step. Then he’s in the air too—the palm of his hand hitting the ball hard as it shoots to the contrary side.

**“ Cool… ”**Rhee whispers, eyes wide. Yachi grins, nodding at her. She can still remember the feeling she got when she first saw the Karasuno team play. It was like the wind was being knocked out of her. A taller female walks toward them, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, black locks cascading around her.

**“ They really are. They’ve gotten so much better. ”**The girl sits next to Yachi, a small smile on thin lips. **“ Shimizu Kiyoko. I’m the manager. ” **

Hanamaru blinks. Was this pretty girl actually talking to her? She turns her head slowly, Shimizu’s blue eyes peering out at the boys. Kiyoko even had a beauty mark near the corner of her mouth. _That must drive the boys crazy_.

**“ M-Manager? I didn’t know that volleyball teams had managers… ” **Yachi giggles and Shimizu smiles, returning her attention to the small Korean.

**“ Yeah, you would think the coach would take care of that, hm? ”**Blue hues regard the team again, watching as Kageyama sets up the ball. All seems to go quiet in the room as Hinata runs up from the back of the court—his feet pattering against the wood. He jumps in the air—the boy seeming to jump higher than Tobio’s head. It was like he was flying.

In an instant, Shouyou’s hand comes down on the ball hard, the rubber flying pass Tsukishima’s hands in attempt to block it. The ball hits the floor; Sawamura sliding on the floor with his arm outstretched but he just misses. The redhead lands, hazel eyes watching the scene unfold in front of him. He smiles triumphantly, shoving his fist in the air to celebrate. Kageyama is quick to smack him on the back of his head.

**“ It was just one point! Don’t celebrate yet, idiot! ”**He barks at him, irritation spread on harsh features. Hinata sticks out his tongue in retaliation, but looks over at Hanamaru who was cheering for him.

**“ H-Hinata-kun! That was so cool! ” **A grin comparable to the size of Jupiter comes to his face, and he hops up and down. It felt so incredible being complimented by a pretty girl. He opens his mouth to speak—but is surprised when the ball hits the back of his head hard, sending the boy forward. Luckily enough, he catches himself before he faceplants. He composes himself, anger written across his face as he turns to Tobio who was blinking nonchalantly.

**“ Oi! What was that for, Bakageyama?! ”**Hinata screeches, a pained expression in the air. The ravenette just shrugs, Nishinoya returning the ball to him. He lets the ball rebound on the floor, and Shouyou grumbles to himself before returning to his position. Hanamaru and Hitoka can’t help but giggle at the boy’s interaction, Kageyama serving the ball again. Daichi receives it, Sugawara setting the ball as Asahi comes from behind. His movements are quick—not as quick as Hinata’s—but his presence is way larger. He spikes the ball, Kageyama and Hinata jumping up to block it. The ball hits Kageyama’s fingers, the sphere flying up into the air behind him.

**“ Chance ball! ”**He calls, feet landing on the floor. One of the boys; this one with short brown hair and tired eyes receives, Kageyama and Hinata getting into place. Tobio sets again, the red-headed boy connecting his hand to the ball again. Hanamaru expected the ball to hit the opposite side of the court by now, but it never did. Instead, the ball is blocked completely by Tsukishima, the sphere hitting the ground next to Shouyou. The redhead groans, cursing to himself as the blond smirks at him.

The match ends quickly—Daichi’s side winning by two points. Hinata puffs out his cheeks in irritation, Nishinoya panting with his hands on his knees. Sugawara laughs as his two small underclassmen complain about the height differences, taking a swig of his water before picking up three volleyballs scattered on the gym floor. Kiyoko and Yachi stand up to help as well, the blonde taking down the net with Yamaguchi and the ravenette pushing around a cart of volleyballs.

Once the cleaning up was finished, most of the players scattered around. Hinata was arguing with Kageyama about god knows what, Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi drying the sweat off their foreheads and Nishinoya quietly observing Hanamaru. He couldn’t seem to help himself.

The small male slowly makes his way over to the foreigner, Maru’s eyes focused on Yachi who was talking about their class. He seats himself next to the brunette, the boy looking every where except at her. Then she laughs about something Hitoka has said, and Nishinoya whips his head around to look at her. The smile she has spread on his lips makes his heart race in his chest and he can’t seem to tear his gaze away from her. Hanamaru notices, her cheeks tinging the lightest shade of pink. She hated when people stared at her—was there something wrong with her?

**“ I-Is there something on my face, Nishinoya-senpai? ”**She asks so innocently. Rhee raises a hand to her cheek as if to wipe something off, and the upperclassmen goes beet red. He couldn’t believe he was caught staring.

**“ N-no! There’s nothing on your face! ”**He stammers out, several of his teammates overhearing him. He clenches his fists as Ryu laughs at him again, his friend calling him smooth._Shut up, baldy_.

The boy looks away from her, downing the water in his bottle. He tries to ignore his surroundings, his cheeks red out of embarrassment. Instead he stays quiet, listening to Maru and Yachi talk about innocent girl things. Then a familiar sound of clapping takes him out of his zone, amber eyes flickering up toward the source of the noise. Coach Ukai has his hands together, Takeda-sensei standing behind him with his fingers laced jointly.

**“ Practice is over for today. You guys did good. Don’t forget your things. We’ll see you all tomorrow. ” **Everyone nods and says their thank you’s and goodbyes before parting from the gymnasium. Yuu watches as Hanamaru rises to her feet, her hand gripping her leather messenger bag. He regards her form walking away with Yachi, her skirt flicking with each step. He sighs to himself, cheek resting against his hand. _She looks so cute in that uniform_.

Hitoka and Maru walk together from the gym, the two girls giggling to themselves. They stop in front of the school, Hanamaru hearing the sound of a car horn. She turns her head, a smile coming to her face as she recognises the driver as her father. Yachi observes the man behind the wheel, her cheeks paling as she regards him. He was huge—way larger than Maru. How could someone so large have a daughter so small?

**“ U-uh wait! ”**Hanamaru spins around, identifying the voice as Nishinoya’s. The small boy comes running up to the two girls, both watching him curiously. **“ Do you… um… do you think I could walk you to school tomorrow, Rhee-chan? ”**

His question causes both of the teenagers to go bright red, Yachi eyeing them. Hanamaru was caught completely off guard—surprised that this boy would ask such a thing. Noya has a spark of hope in his heart but it is diminished as Hanamaru stammers out a reply.

**“ Nishinoya-senpai… I really appreciate the offer but I um… I have to take the train in the morning. My house is kind of far away. ”**Yuu sighs quietly, an apparent sadness on his face. Hanamaru gives the boy a lopsided smile, but her eyes widen as she realises something.

**“ A-ah… wait one second… ”**The foreigner dips her hand into her bag, fingers scanning the material before pulling out a pen. It’s pink and has a pom-pom on the end and Nishinoya can’t help but think about how cute she is. Then the brunette grabs his hand, the male stiffening as she begins to write on the back of the appendage. **“ Here. Text me whenever you want to buy me that ice cream, okay? ”**

She smiles so sweetly at him and the boy nearly doubles over, his face flushing as she turns away from them. She runs toward the car that’s parked in front of Karasuno, but swiftly turns around to wave at Yuu and Yachi. The blonde waves back, sneaking glances at the boy who was now wide-eyed. They hear her speak an unfamiliar language to her father, then the car speeds away with Hanamaru inside. With that, Nishinoya falls over on to the grass, Hitoka gasping loudly as she tries to help her senior up.

**“ A-are you okay, Noya-san?! ”**She squeaks out, Yuu staring up at the sky in a complete daze. Sugawara, Daichi and Tanaka pass by, looking at their teammate who seemed to be passed out on the ground. The captain and vice exchange worried looks, but Ryuunosuke starts to laugh, his voice ringing in everyone’s ears.

**“ Noya-san… Cat got your tongue? ” **He asks in between giggles. Nishinoya smiles contently, raising his hand to his face to look at the numbers scribbled out in black ink on his flesh.

**“ She gave me her phone number, Ryu. ”**

Tanaka pauses, blinking a few times in disbelief.

**“ What?! ”**

* * *

Dinner was much more quiet than usual. Hanamaru stuffs some rice in to her mouth, kicking her legs underneath the table as her family eats in silence. Then her father coughs, the girl’s blue eyes flickering over to her father who was looking at her in intrigue.

**“ Who was that boy you were talking to when I came to pick you up?**” Hanamaru’s mother, Minako, stops eating, eyebrow quirking. Did her daughter have a gentleman caller? Maru smiles, looking back to her father who had his head tilted.

**“ Ah… That was Nishinoya Yuu. He’s my Seonbae—a second year. ” **Her father nods, eating some salmon off his chopsticks.

**“ And the girl? ”**Hanamaru grins excitedly, looking over to her mum who seemed happy that her daughter was already making friends after being at school for a single day.

**“ That’s Yachi Hitoka-ssi. She’s in my class! We ate lunch together—she’s really nice.**” The stern-ness that was plastered on her father’s face completely disappears and is replaced with a pleased smile.

**“ Ah. I’m glad you’ve made friends already. Classes go well? ”**Hanamaru nods eagerly then stuffs her face with her food. Her little brother begins to laugh, pointing his fingers at his older sister.

**“ Noona, you eat like a piggy! ”**He giggles out. Maru puffs out her cheeks after swallowing the food in her mouth, then pinches the tip of her little brother’s nose. The little boy squirms around, displeased noises gurgling up from his throat.

**“ At least I don’t look like one! ”**She releases her younger sibling, and the small ravenette sticks out his tongue, then resumes eating his food. Minako can’t help but giggle, then dinner returns to it’s quiet atmosphere.

* * *

Dinner ends quickly, Hanamaru helping clean up the plates and utensils as her father helps put the left-overs in Tupperware containers. The small brunette enters her room, falling backward on to her bed before sighing deeply. Her small dog hops up on the bed, beady eyes peering down at her owner. Hanamaru smiles, petting the animal behind the ears before pulling her phone from her school bag. She presses the on button, blue eyes blinking as she reads the screen.

**TWO UNREAD MESSAGES.**

The small girl smiles, opening the message from her friend Jihoon back in Korea. Blue eyes read the message, and she opens the front viewing camera. She smiles widely at the lens, her dog looking over her shoulder as she snaps a quick picture. Then she types up a quick response.

**[ 9.17 PM ]**

**FROM: Maru (●´?** **｀●)**

**TO: Ji-Ji ** **ヽ(´** **▽｀)** **ノ**

It’s so beautiful here Jihoon!

I can’t wait for you to visit! (◠?◠✿)

Chika says hi!

Then the brunette opens the message from the unknown sender, a smile coming to her face as she reads the first few lines. Then she laughs, typing up a response.

**[ 7.12 PM ]**

**FROM: Unknown**

**TO: Maru (●´?** **｀●)**

Yo. It’s your senpai.

…Nishinoya.

You haven’t forgotten me, have you?! ಥ_ಥ

**[ 9.19 PM ]**

**FROM: Maru (●´?** **｀●)**

**TO: Unknown**

Nishinoya-senpai, it’d be impossible to forget someone like you

I’m tired.

I think I’m gonna sleep. You should get some rest too! (✿◠‿◠)

I’ll see you tomorrow at school.

The small girl places her phone face down in her sailor moon sheets, bunnies and moons littering the pattern of the comforter. She stands up, stretching before letting out a loud yawn. Then Hanamaru goes to her wardrobe, stripping down before replacing her school uniform with pastel pink pyjamas. Chica watches her owner tiredly, lifting her leg to scratch herself behind the ear. Maru hums to herself as she leaves her room to enter the white bathroom.

She raises her hands up to the medicine cabinet, pulling out her toothbrush and paste before observing herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her bangs pushed back by a wrap around her head. Then she brushes her teeth, rinses, and washes her face. After cleaning herself, Hanamaru returns to her room and crawls into her bed. She rubs at her eye, situating herself under the covers. She rolls over to her left side, turning off the lamp next to her bed. Chika creeps her way next to Maru, then curls up next to her.

Her phone buzzes, her slender fingers searching blindly through the sheets before gripping her phone. The petite Korean smiles tiredly whilst reading Nishinoya’s message.

**[ 9.29 PM ]**

**FROM: Unknown**

**TO: Maru (●´?｀●)**

Yeah!!!

I’ll see you tomorrow Rhee-chan!

Have a good sleep!

The small girl fumbles with the keys on her phone, hastily typing back a message before turning her phone off and placing it on her bed-side table. She closes her eyes, hugging her pillow before finally drifting off to sleep.

**[ 9.30 PM ]**

**FROM: Maru (●´?** **｀●)**

**TO: Nishinoya-senpai**

Goodnight, Nishinoya-senpai.

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE: //_

_You must be asking yourself—isn’t this a fic about Kuroo? BITCH YES IT IS  
Nishinoya’s and Hanamaru’s relationship is just really important, and I thought that Hanamaru deserved some character development. _

_In the next few chapters you’ll definitely meet the bed-headed captain we all adore and the story will really take off!  
Thank you all for reading! See you in the next chapter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a cheeseball... Tetsurou-senpai."


	4. Chapter Four

**_ Blue _**eyes flutter open as the train makes another stop. The speaker over the intercom is loud; announcing where they are. Hanamaru watches as people flock toward the doors of the train, no apologies whispered as they bump into each other. A small hand finds Maru’s, little fingers squeezing hers out of worry. She turns her head to look down at her little brother, the small boy kicking his legs as he observes the strangers too. She pats Hokuto’s scalp, brushing her slender digits through his sleek black hair, the touch calming him down. The train’s doors close, the subway continuing to speed down the tracks and to their destination.

Hokuto giggles ever so often about absolutely nothing, a smile brought to Hanamaru’s lips as she watches her little brother’s sweet actions. The train pulls to another stop, Maru’s ears perking as they announce where they are. She rises to her feet, grasping her brother’s hand as they exit the train and onto the platform. Then they wander down the street together and off to her brother’s Kindergarten.

The small boy jumps up and down as he picks up a handful of cherry blossom petals off the concrete. He throws them into the air, petals scattering around them beautifully as he laughs joyfully. Hanamaru shakes her head, the remaining flowers falling out of her brown locks and onto the ground. The two stop in front of a larger building, children running around the yard with many Senseis watching them. The older girl turns to her brother, the small boy now pouting that he had to go to school.

**“ It’ll be fine, okay Hokuto? I’ll make you some hatteok after school if you’re good for your teachers today! ”**The pout on his face is replaced with a large grin, and he nods eagerly before hugging Maru around the waist. She pats his head, the boy then letting go and running away from her with his backpack around his shoulders. He turns around to look at her, waving his tiny hand before saying his goodbyes.

**“ Bye-bye, Noona! ”**He calls, his cute voice ringing in her ears. She smiles and waves back, watching as the small boy disappears inside the school. Letting out a sigh, the girl pulls out her phone to check the time. 8:25. She had fifteen minutes. With that, the teenager rotates on her heel and begins her short journey to Karasuno.

* * *

A small hand comes up to her shoulder, adjusting the bag draped over it. She sighs—taking in the scenery around her rather dreamily. Japan was honestly so lovely.

**“ Rhee-san! ”**She’s quickly torn out of her thoughts as a familiar and bubbly voice calls out her name. Hanamaru turns around to find Shouyou pedaling quickly on his bike, catching up to her. Then he pulls over, placing one foot down on the concrete in order to balance himself out. He peers down at her, a smile tugging at his mouth as her cheeks begin to redden. **“ Do you want a ride, Rhee-san? ” **

Hanamaru’s eyes widen in surprise, face flushing in a nervous habit. She shakes her head, trying to dismiss the offer.

**“ I-I wouldn’t want to be a burden, Hinata-kun. ”**He snorts at her response, eyes closing cutely as he laughs. He reassures her she wouldn’t be, and pats the small spot behind him. The brunette shakily gets on the bicycle, her hands trembling as they instinctively wrap around Hinata’s waist. The redhead smiles delightfully, letting out a barely audible sigh. He kicks up the stand on his bike and begins to pedal down the street, Hanamaru’s hands squeezing the material of his uniform.

They get to the front of the high school rather fast, Hinata stopping in front of the building. He notices that Maru’s hands are quivering around him, her fingers gripping his shirt. He glances back at the girl, her usual wide eyes squeezed shut out of pure terror. He started to lose the colour in his face, helping the petite brunette off the back of his bike before chaining it to the rack provided by the school. He’s unusually quiet, something that the Korean notices.

**“ Rhee-san, why didn’t you tell me you were scared of bikes? ”**The ginger asks, brown hues examining the girl in front of him. She stands up straight, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. _If only I wasn’t so obvious._

**“ I um… I didn’t want to look like a baby. Being scared of bikes is dumb, ” **Hinata blinks, watching as Rhee pushes up her bangs, revealing a long slash of a scar in her hairline. **“ I fell off my bike as a kid. Most people get back on and try again but… I kind of got stabbed by a stick and needed stitches. I haven’t ridden a bike in a while. ”**

Shouyou regards her bangs falling back into place, the scar being covered up. Her azure hues flicker up to his, a sheepish smile on her mouth.

**“ Thanks for taking me to school though, Hinata-kun. I really appreciate it… even if you scared me in the process. ”**Hinata’s cheeks tinge the slightest shade of pink and the boy rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Hanamaru adjusts the strap of her bag around her shoulders and motions for him to follow her. **“ Walk to class with me, Hinata-kun? ”**

A blindingly adorable grin spreads on the boy’s face, and he runs forward to catch up to the petite brunette.

**“ Sure! ”**

* * *

Classes go by in a hustle, Hanamaru wandering out of the room as Yachi follows her. The two girls walk swiftly toward the gym, arms linked together as they chirp about the next match the boy’s volleyball team has. The teenagers walk into the gymnasium, smiles on their faces as they sit at the bench together, Kiyoko moving over to them. The boys are practicing their receives, Coach Ukai throwing the balls toward them.

Nishinoya’s eyes flicker toward Hanamaru’s small frame, a cheeky grin coming to his features as he gets ready to receive. He wanted to impress her—and this particular receive definitely will catch her attention. Coach Ukai holds the ball up, tossing it into the air as Yuu begins to move forward.

**“ Rolling… Thunder! ”**The small male yells, stretching out his arm as he swiftly rolls onto the ground. The ball hits his hand, soars into the air and lands into the basket of volleyballs next to the coach. Nishinoya then lands back on his feet, a triumphant smile on his face as he places his hands on his hips. **“ That was perfect. ”**

Then the team erupts into laughter, Yuu’s cheeks burning red as he watches Kageyama, Tsukishima and Tanaka all giggle behind their hands. The small boy growls at them, yelling out a few curses directed at the teenagers before coming to a halt as Hanamaru’s voice sounds through out the gym.

**“ That was so cool, Nishinoya-senpai! ”**Ryu stops laughing, eyes watching as his friend begins to vibrate out of pure excitement. Maru must have really got to this boy’s heart—more so than Shimizu. He shakes his head, wiping away tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes before lining up to receive. Practice then resumes.

After another short game, the boys lay on the floor of the gymnasium, groans coming from them often. Everyone seemed to be exhausted, sweat dripping from their foreheads and onto the ground. The girls help distribute water bottles, Yamaguchi blushing and stuttering profusely as Hitoka hands the freckled boy a bottle. Hanamaru hands a bottle to the tall blond on the team, the male clicking his tongue before downing the water inside.

**“ You um… Could say thank you, you know. ”**She immediately regrets speaking as Tsukishima’s amber hues shift to look over at her, and her entire body stiffens. He notices her actions, removing the bottle from his mouth as a single droplet of water trails down his chin and throat. He wipes it off and smirks, his teasing voice startling her.

**“ Thank you, shortcake. Anything else you need? ”**Hanamaru looks around frantically, Kei watching her in amusement.

**“ I’ll take that as a compliment. I’ve heard from Yamaguchi-kun that strawberry shortcakes are your favourite food. ”**The blonde chokes on his water, his cheeks flushing a fire-y red as he coughs. Hanamaru can’t help but giggle, happy that she caught Tsukishima off guard. Then she hands him a towel, her fingertips brushing his, a touch so light that he blushes even more—his glasses fogging up. _I’m going to kill Yamaguchi. _

Then the short girl parts from the tall boy, walking toward Nishinoya with another waterbottle under her arm and a towel slung over her shoulder. The boy is panting and doing some basic stretches while muttering some things under his breath. A water-bottle comes into his view, then he notices the small girl leaning over him with her arm outstretched. He looks away from her, taking the bottle in calloused hands.

**“ Uh… Thanks. ”**He whispers, opening the bottle with a shaking hand. He drinks the water, hazel eyes watching Hanamaru who was smiling at him. She hands the boy a towel, Nishinoya unusually shy as he takes it from her. He places the towel atop his head, his gelled hair falling into his face. Maru wanted to comment on it, but Takeda-Sensei interrupts her.

**“ Thank you for another wonderful practice! Make sure you all get your permission slips signed so you can go to Tokyo to meet up with Nekoma. ” **All the students nod, humming in response but Hanamaru’s eyes widen. Tokyo? She had always wanted to go to Tokyo—maybe this was her golden opportunity.

**“ Y-you guys are going to Tokyo? ”**She inquires, most of the boys nodding. Daichi leans back on his hands, taking a drink of his water before addressing her.

**“ Yeah. We haven’t been in a while and it’d be a great chance to practice for the Preliminaries. ” **Hanamaru nods, looking down at her feet. She sighs quietly before speaking.

**“ I’ve always wanted to go to Tokyo. ”**Nishinoya stops drinking to look at Rhee, an idea popping into his head. He looks over at Coach Ukai, a large grin presenting itself on his face.

**“ Rhee-chan should come to Tokyo with us! ”**He calls, everyone (including Hanamaru) looking at him in bewilderment. She blinks, opening her mouth to tell him it was okay, but Hinata cuts her off.

**“ That’s a good idea, Noya-san! She’s barely been to Japan, what a way to show her more of the country! ”**Hanamaru’s cheeks flush red and Yachi claps her hands in excitement.

**“ I um… She’s not even apart of the team. I don’t think—**” Coach Ukai is cut off as Nishinoya, Shouyou and Yachi stand in front of him, pleading.

**“ Please, Coach? She won’t be a bother! ”**Yachi says.

**“ She won’t distract us at all, right, Noya-san? ”**Hinata asks.

**“ Y-Yeah! If anything, she’ll encourage us! ”**Yuu states. They all turn their heads to look at Hanamaru who was bright red, her mouth opened slightly. There was no point in protesting—they’d all force her to come. Coach Ukai sighs in defeat, and rummages through his bag. He pulls out a piece of paper with a small coffee stain on the corner, the older man smiling down at Hanamaru as he presents the slip to her.

**“ If you want to come, I won’t stop you. Just get your parents to sign this, yeah? The trip is this weekend. ”**Hanamaru takes the paper in small hands, reading the slip carefully. Her eyes widen as she realises the opportunity in front of her. A smile tugs at the girl’s lips, a happy noise bubbling up from her throat. Without thinking, Maru hugs Coach Ukai, her face buried in his chest. The man’s hands sticks out in front of him, and he lets out a loud gasp.

**“ T-Thank you so much, Coach Ukai!**” She squeaks out, and the man awkwardly pets her head. She pulls away to grin at him, and with that, she runs toward the door of the gym. Everyone watches her confused, her hand raising to wave at them. **“ I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Bye-bye! ” **

The gym doors close, and the students look around at each other. Yachi blinks a few times, looking at the empty space next to her, the only thing occupying it was Hanamaru’s bag. The blonde goes pale, grabbing the strap of the knapsack before running out the door after her friend.

**“ Rhee-san, wait! You forgot your bag! ”**

* * *

The small girl stares up at her ceiling, star stickers littering the wall. She sighs, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from her bag before looking at it. _I have to remember to thank Yachi-ssi again tomorrow. _Hanamaru reads the words on the paper, a small smile coming to her face before pressing the paper to her chest. She had always wanted to visit her mother’s birthplace—especially after hearing all the stories about it. Her mother met her father there. Maybe Tokyo was a place of hidden romance? The brunette rolls over onto her stomach, the paper now resting on her pillow. She unlocks her phone, reading the few messages from Jihoon and her friend Min-Ji back in Korea. Hanamaru sighs, turning her phone off before placing the device next to her. She closes her eyes, thinking about the people she’ll get to meet on her trip, and the sites she’ll get to see. The small girl hums, opening her eyes once more before lifting herself off her bed.

She grabs the paper off her pillow, darting downstairs with a pen in hand. She wanders into her family’s living room, her mother sitting on the couch with a magazine titled _Elle Korea_in her hands. Hanamaru makes a light whistling noise to get her mother’s attention, the older woman looking up from behind her glasses and to her daughter who was now standing in front of her with an innocent look on her face. Minako raises a brow, tilting her head.

**“ Do you need something, Maru? ” **Hanamaru nods, blue eyes looking around the room before finally landing back on her mother.

**“ U-Um… You can say no to this if you want, Mama, but… ” **She pulls out the crumpled piece of paper from behind her back, and places it down on the table in front of them both. **“ The boy’s volleyball team is going to Tokyo for a practice match… and I was invited. I would really like to go, please! ”**

Hanamaru bows her head, and Minako places the magazine down on the table. She sits up straight, reading the permission slip carefully. Hanamaru watches nervously, biting the nail on her thumb as her mother mulls the idea of her daughter going to Tokyo alone over.

**“ Who’s taking you? ”**Her mother asks, eyes still on the paper.

**“ Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. They’re both in their late twenties. ”**Minako nods, pushing back a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Then she holds her hand out to her daughter, Hanamaru tilting her head confused.

**“ Do you have a pen? ”**Maru blinks, and nods immediately, pulling out the pen and placing it in her mother’s hand. Minako writes something on the document, caps the pen, then hands the paper back over to Hanamaru. **“ Here you go, Maru. Make sure you take lots of pictures when you go. I haven’t been back in ages. ”**

The small brunette looks down at the paper in her hand, her mother’s signature on the dotted line. An earth-shattering grin spreads onto Hanamaru’s face and she pulls her mother into a tight hug, the two girls falling back onto the couch.

**“ Thank you, Mama! I’m so excited! ” **Minako laughs, patting her daughter’s back before pulling away to look at Hanamaru. She raises a hand to her daughter’s face, pinching Maru’s cheek.

**“ It’s no problem, Hanii. I’m excited for you to see Tokyo too. Make sure you visit Yoyogi Park. It’s where your father and I met. ”**Hanamaru nods, standing up from the sofa before turning back to her mother.

**“ Night night. Tell Dad I love him and goodnight when he comes home!**” Minako nods, watching as her daughter runs up the stairs, nearly tripping in the process. Then Hanamaru is out of sight, and Minako relaxes back in her seat before grabbing the fashion magazine off the table.

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE://_

_Yay I’m so happy we’re finally moving the story along! I wanted Hanamaru to have more interaction with other characters, and also I thought a blushing Tsukishima would be everything. _

_In the next two chapters, Hanamaru will finally meet Kuroo AND THINGS WILL BE LIFTED OFF THE GROUND! I’m so excited!_

_Hatteok is a Korean street-dish. It's basically stuffed pancakes! They're Hanamaru's favourite food.  
Hanii means honey in Japanese. It's a pet name, similar to sweetheart or darling. _

_Thank you all for reading! See you in the next Chapter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a cheeseball... Tetsurou-senpai." ♡


	5. Chapter Five

**_The week _**flies by in an instant, Hanamaru counting down the days until the visit to Tokyo. The girl raises her hand to the calendar on her wall, drawing a big red X on the paper. She caps the pen, smiling triumphantly whilst placing her hands on her hips. _One more day_.

**“ Maru! ”**The familiar voice of her mother calls out to her, capturing Rhee’s attention. The brunette turns around, listening as Minako speaks again. **“ Someone’s at the door for you! ”**

Hanamaru blinks, confused. Who would have travelled all the way out here for her? With a curiosity building up inside her, the small girl places the pen on her nightstand and then runs out the door and down the stairs. Turning the corner, she comes face to face with her mother who was talking with whomever was at the door. The voice was recognizable, Hanamaru intrigued as to who was at the door for her.

**“ Rhee-san! ”**It was Yachi. The blonde girl stood in front of Minako, a few books in her small hands. Hanamaru smiled happily at her friend, coming into view before realising that Hinata was behind her too. The brunette then goes bright red—her mother was going to think that she had a boyfriend! Maru begins to stutter, her mother smiling graciously before inviting her friends in.

**“ Maru, you never told me you had so many friends! Even guy friends—I was starting to think that Jihoon was the only one! ”**Hanamaru virtually face palms, Shouyou and Hitoka noticing how visibly uncomfortable she was. Hinata steps inside, his head whipping around in all directions as he looks all over the place.

**“ Woah! Your house is so big, Rhee-san! ”**Hanamaru can’t help but blush at the compliment, her mother laughing before clapping her hands together.

**“ Thank you, Hinata-kun! I’m glad you like it. ”**As the two friends step inside, Maru leads them toward the living room. The redhead continues to gawk at all of the plants on the shelves or even the ones on the floors, stopping occasionally to examine them. Hanamaru turns around to look at the boy who was now poking at several leaves of her Ficus plant.

**“ It’s almost as tall as me! Rhee-san, is this plant taller than you? ”**Hinata asks, letting go of one of the branches. Hanamaru giggles quietly at her friend’s childish manner, but still nods at him. Yachi laughs too, then the two students continue to follow Maru down the corridor and into the living room. Maru takes their bags and places them on the glass table, Hinata falling back onto the sofa before letting out a happy sigh. Hanamaru sits in the seat next to them, watching as her mother comes into the room with a tray of cookies and small glasses of banana milk.

**“ Here you go! Oatmeal cookies and banana milk. I hope you guys like them, Maru helped me bake. ” **Hinata immediately reaches over and grabs a cookie off the tray before stuffing it into his mouth. Hanamaru smacks a hand over her mouth as she watches her friend eat the food with such vigor. She tries to stop herself from laughing—but Hinata was such a messy eater. Minako sits down in the chair across from the teenagers, her hands lacing together as she speaks.

**“ You two are on the volleyball team, right? You’re going on the trip to Tokyo with Maru? ”**Yachi nods, a small smile gracing her lips. Hinata swallows the leftover cookie in his cheeks, bringing his hand up to his face to wipe away the crumbs in the corners of his mouth.

**“ Yeah! Me, Yachi-san and Noya-san all convinced Coach Ukai to let her go with us! ”**A grin the size of Jupiter appears on Minako’s face, dimples indenting her cheeks and her eyes crinkling.

**“ I’m so glad that Maru has such good friends already! I was worried she wouldn’t make any. ”**Hanamaru nearly chokes on the liquid she was drinking, coughing before placing the glass back down on the tray.

**“ W-Why would you think that? I had plenty of friends in Korea! ”**Rhee pouts at her Mum, crossing her arms over her chest as Hinata snickers behind his fingers. Minako laughs too, amused by her daughter’s usual antics.

**“ You only had two. ”**Hanamaru’s cheeks scorch a cherry red, the girl furrowing her eyebrows. She elbows Hinata in the chest, the boy stopping his laughter and is now replaced with violent coughing. Maru’s mother holds up two fingers, the digits taunting her.

**“ Two is more than enough! ”**The young brunette replies, her lips pursed. Her mother doesn’t stop laughing and finally, Hanamaru gets frustrated. She stands up, Hinata and Yachi watching their friend. She motions for them to grab their things and follow her, to which they comply without hesitation. Minako blinks, confused. **“ We’re going upstairs to study! I’ll keep my door open… And stop making fun of me! ”**

Her daughter’s last remark causes the woman to double over, giggles bubbling up from her chest and out her mouth. Hanamaru clenches her fists, stomping up to her room with her classmates following her. They turn the corner, passing Hokuto’s room, Hinata looking at the signs of dinosaurs. Yachi giggles, mumbling something about Tsukishima before trailing behind Maru. The short brunette places her hand on the doorknob to her room, twisting and pushing before letting her friends inside. Yachi walks in first, Hinata tailing her. The two teenagers observe her room, Hanamaru anxious as to what they would say.

The blonde walks over to her shelf, admiring the many μ's figures. Most of them were of Hanayo and Nozomi, Yachi picking up the KiRa-KiRa Sensation effigy of Hanayo. Shouyou was on the other side of the room, eyes regarding her double bed. Her sheets were lavender, small prints of rabbits and moons littering them. She even has many plushies of Luma’s from _Super Mario Galaxy_, as well as small teddy bears. Hanamaru chews on the nail of her thumb, nervousness washing through her as Hitoka speaks.

**“ Your room is so cute, Rhee-san! I thought it would be super organised—but it’s kind of nerdy! ”**Maru raises a brow, walking forward into the space. Yachi puts the figure down, turning to Hinata who was now face-down in the bed. The blonde’s cheeks begin to turn pink, registering the accidental insult that had come from her mouth. **“ W-wait! I didn’t mean that in a bad way! I just—I um… It really shows off your personality! I didn’t realise you liked this sort of stuff… Heh heh… ”**

The blonde scratches the back of her neck, but Hanamaru raises her hand to dismiss her. Yachi lets out a relieved sigh before sitting on the floor next to the bed, Hinata’s head upside down and hanging off the mattress.

**“ Your bed is so comfy, Rhee-san! ”**Maru lets out a light laugh, situating herself next to Yachi who was now digging in her school bag. She pulls out her notebook and several pens, then places the bag next to her hip. Hanamaru pats the spot next to her, motioning for Hinata to sit on the ground. He begins to pout, forehead dimpling.

**“ Don’t frown, Hinata-kun. It gives you wrinkles, ”**Hanamaru says as she pulls out her English textbook. The boy raises a hand to his forehead, pressing his fingers to his skin.**“ Now come sit down. You said you needed to study, right? ” **

The boy nods, and Maru looks at him expectantly. With a heavy sigh, the redhead sits next to the two girls, pulling out his books as well. Both of the girls smile happily at him, Yachi clapping her hands together. Then they all crack open the textbook and get to work.

* * *

Time moves slowly, the students all changing poses and places they sit. Hinata was now laying on his back on Hanamaru’s bed, the textbook in his hands, his arms outstretched in the air. Yachi was in the same position as before, eyes scanning the English words in her notebook. Hanamaru was on her stomach, her feet in the air and her head propped up in her hands. Notebooks were scattered all around them, the sound of pens writing against paper the only thing to be heard besides their breathing.

**“ Na wass-eo, Noona! ”**Yachi lets out a gasp in surprise, and Hinata drops the book he was holding on his face. Hanamaru looks up from her notes, recognising the voice as her little brother, Hokuto. The boy’s brown eyes are wide, his cheeks turning pink as he looks at the unfamiliar people in his older sister’s room.

**“ Annyeong, Hokuto! ”**Maru responds, lifting herself off the floor. The little boy moves behind the door, trying to hide himself from the strangers views. Hinata looks over at Yachi, both of them confused as to what they were saying. They were completely blind to the Korean language. Hanamaru approaches her little brother, a happy smile on her face—her language changing to Korean so her brother would understand more.

**“ W-who are they? ”**The ravenette asks, his brown eyes peering past Hanamaru’s thighs.

**“ Some friends from school. ”**She replies, kneeling down so she could look up at him. **“ Do you want to come meet them? ” **

Hokuto immediately shakes his head, his mouth turning upside-down into a frown. He was too nervous to meet them—and he knew very limited Japanese. Minako barely spoke it around them. Hanamaru only knew it so well because she was older and studied it.

**“ C’mon. It’ll be okay. They’re really nice—plus you can learn some more Japanese, okay? ”**Maru offers her hand to her brother, the little boy slipping his tiny hand into hers. Then they turn back toward her room, Hanamaru leading Hokuto to her friends. Hinata and Yachi are now sitting together, Yachi’s legs crossed and Hinata’s dangling on the floor. They both wave to Hokuto, the small boy puffing out his cheeks. Then he tries his best to speak Japanese with his limited knowledge, Hanamaru smiling like a proud big sister.

**“ H-Hello. I am Hokuto. I am only four. ” **He holds up a hand, showing four chubby digits to them in case they didn’t understand. Hanamaru pats the boys head, smoothing out any of his cowlicks before gesturing to Shouyou.

**“ This is Hinata-kun. Can you say Hinata? ”**The redhead watches as the little boy tries to sound out his name, a happy smile spreading on his lips as he finally says ‘Hinata’ correctly. Then Maru points to Hitoka, the blonde’s cheeks being painted red. **“ This is Yachi-san. Ya-chi. ” **

**“ Yaa-shi. Yaa-shi. ”**The three teenagers laugh at Hokuto’s attempts, Hokuto’s face going redder and redder. **“ Ya-chi. ”**

Hanamaru claps her hands together as her brother finally gets the word right. Yachi smiles and applauds him as Hokuto giggles sweetly.

**“ Good job! ”**Maru helps her brother on to her bed, the little boy immediately pulling one of her plushies to his chest. Hinata and Yachi look at her confused, wondering what Rhee’s plan was. Finally, the girl claps her hands together, knocking everyone out of their trance.**“ How about we do something else, yeah? ”**

A toothy grin spreads on Hinata’s face, and the redhead falls back onto Maru’s bed, Hokuto looking down at the boy.

**“ Thank you! I’ve been so bored ever since we started studying! ”**Yachi and Hanamaru both laugh at the ginger boy, yet the brunette places her hand on her hip and points a finger at Shouyou.

**“No no, you’re going to continue to study. ” **Hinata’s mouth hangs open, and Maru can’t stop herself from laughing at his reaction. She waves a hand. **“ I’m kidding, Hinata-kun. I need help with something else, actually. ”**

**“ You’re so mean! ”**Hinata cries, his voice sounding similar to a child’s. The young Korean sticks out her tongue in retaliation, and then moves over to her closet. Both of her friends and her little brother watch her, wondering what she was doing. After some time of digging in her wardrobe, the girl pulls out a small suitcase.

**“ I kind of need help with packing. I don’t know what to bring to Tokyo with me—I’ve never gone on a trip by myself before! ” **Hanamaru’s tone is much more desperate than it previously was, and Yachi seems to go pale. The blonde was always organised and got things done when they were assigned to her—she was completely dumbstruck that Rhee had the same grades as her yet put things off for this long.

**“ You still haven’t packed?! ”**Hitoka springs up from the bed, rushing over to help her friend find the right clothing. Hokuto was off in his own headspace, talking to the teddy bears on Hanamaru’s bed entirely in Korean. Hinata was watching the two girls fuss, rolling over onto his stomach and resting his cheek in his hand.

**“ What’s the big deal? I haven’t packed yet. ”**He says nonchalantly. Both of the girls whip around to look at the redhead, the colour slowly draining from his face as they start to creep closer to him.

**“ You… ”**

**“ Haven’t… ”**

**“ Packed? ”**They say in unison, and Hinata holds up his hands in defense.

**“ Hinata-kun, why are you still here?! You need to go home and pack! It’s getting late! ” **Maru states, and Hinata frowns. He crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head in a curious manner.

**“ Are you trying to get rid of me, Rhee-san?**” Hanamaru’s cheeks go red as she realises what she has said and hangs her head low. Yachi pats her friends back, trying to comfort her.

**“ No… I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, Hinata-kun. I just… I worry about you. You procrastinate way worse than me! I don’t want you to be up all night trying to figure out what to bring with you! ”**Both Hanamaru and Hinata blush, the boy raising a hand to the back of his head to scratch at the skin.

**“ I-It’s okay, Rhee-san. You don’t need to worry about me! I swear I’ll get all my packing done before midnight! ”**Hanamaru puffs out her cheeks, Yachi now going through her friends clothing, picking out several skirts and striped tops. Maru offers her hand to the redhead, her pinky extending.

**“ Do you pinky promise? ”**Shouyou’s brown eyes widen as he looks at his friend’s tiny hand. The childish gesture was honestly endearing to him, and he lets out a sweet laugh. It sort of reminded him of his little sister. Hinata links his pinky with hers, looking the brunette straight in the eye.

**“ I promise! ”**

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE: //_

_Woop here have some friendship development these three are my favourites and I just AH I hope you guys like learning more about Hanamaru and her likes / family!! _

_If any of you are wondering, her sheets look just like [Usagi Tsukino’s](https://sociorocketnewsen.files.wordpress.com/2016/08/ss-11.png?w=580&h=580)! Hanamaru is a big fan of Sailor Moon!!_

_Na wass-eo means I’m here / I’m home in Korean!  
Annyeong means Hi/hello! It’s super casual and I wouldn’t recommend using it to elders or people who are a higher status than you because it can be kind of rude! Use it with super close friends n stuff _

_Thank you so much for reading! I can’t wait for Hanamaru to meet Kuroo in the next chapter!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a cheeseball... Tetsurou-senpai." ♡

**Author's Note:**

> "You're such a cheeseball... Tetsurou-senpai." ♡


End file.
